The Funny, Weird, Hyper Li Syaoran.
by PrincessAngelz
Summary: Li is funny, weird, and hyper in this fic. He's not the serious Li. Li rhymes too much.. hehehe. sorry if you don't like it or if you think it's not good and funny.
1. Default Chapter

* I don't own any CCS or CS Characters like Kero, Li, Sakura, Madison, Meilin.  
  
This is story is about Li. I don't know if it's funny or good. This about how Li is acting funny, hyper, and weird.  
This is not the Li that acts serious and glares to much. Li rhymes too much in this story and he is just having fun.  
  
*author's thoughts* (action, event)  
  
The Funny, Weird, Hyper Li Syaoran.  
  
"There's no need to fear, Li Syaoran is over here," Li said as he heard Meilin screaming.  
  
Meilin said "Huh? I think your acting weird, Li." Li said, "Don't worry, don't worry I got all the mess cleared."  
  
Meilin said "You are rhyming what ends with weird." Well you're funny, Li.  
  
Li happily said " I am not funny, but i caught a bunny." Li laughs.  
  
Meilin said " UH- Huh. Whatever. So, where's the bunny you've caught?  
  
Li said "Probably it's with Sakura and Kero. By the way, do you want some honey?  
  
Meilin said "You rhyme too much, Li. I thought you are the serious type of person. You are not usually the   
happy-go- lucky person like Sakura.  
  
Li said "Oh well." Time for a change." Don't tell me that I act strange."  
  
Meilin "Yes, You are strange." Li said " Guess what Meilin?"  
  
Meilin said "What is it, Li?" Li said " I saw tree but i fall down and landed on my knee."  
  
Meilin said "What's with you and your rhymes?" Li excitedly says "It's fun and I like rhymes."  
  
Meilin said "I am going to Madison's house. You are very strange today. Well talk to you later."  
  
Meilin left and went to Madison's house, while Li was still at home.  
  
Li said " I wonder what's up with her. I am having fun rhyming."  
  
Li talks to himself " I wonder what rhymes could I say. Hmm.. I got one."  
  
Li says " My name is Li and I got hit by the tree and got chase by the bee and I fall on my knee and guess what, where could i be?"  
Li said "Cool. I like this rhyming stuff."  
  
(Going to Madison's House)  
  
Meilin went to Madison's house and stayed there for awhile.  
  
Madison said "Hi, what's up?" Meilin said, "Nothin much. I am bored and Li is just weird."  
  
Madison said "Oh really?" Meilin said "Yup. That's why I wanted come over and hang around with you if that's ok  
with you."  
  
Madison said "Sure."  
  
(Back to Li)  
  
Li said "I'll probably hang around the park and walk around like Noah's Ark."  
  
Li goes out of his house and goes to the park and still he is rhyming and singing to himself."  
  
Li walks around like Noah's Ark because he said he'll hang around the park.   
  
*Ain't Li, acting weird.*  
  
Li said "I'll find some sand, so that I'll be in the band."  
  
*What does the sand have to do with being in the band*  
  
  
"Well anyways, I will go around the bend to count to ten, well The End." Li said.  
  
The End  
That's all for this fic. I might make the continuation if you like this fic or if you want me to continue  
it being more weirder and funnier.  
  
sorry if you don't like it. well i am not really good at this even though i have made other fics.  
tell me if you want to continue this fic.  
  
by the way give me a constructive criticism. no flames please.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Just Weird.. Chapter 2

  
  
Just Weird-Whatever.  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
Li was still at the park and Meilin, Madison and Sakura came by.  
Then Li came towards them and said "Come and Play it's a great day."  
The three girls said "Uh..Ok"  
  
Li ran to the swings and he said "I love the swings  
but i wish i had wings."   
  
Sakura asked Li "You like to rhyme?"  
  
Li happily said "Sure I love to rhyme and have a good time."  
  
Madison said "I am glad that Li is happy, aren't you, Meilin."  
  
Meilin said "Yeah, but he's now getting wierd." And he's getting on my nerves."  
  
Sakura said "Oh well, that's cool if he's happy and acting weird. I like it."  
  
Meilin looks at Sakura with a weird look. Meilin asked "Sakura, you like how Li acts this way?"  
  
Sakura said "Yeah, it's cool"  
  
Meilin muttered "Oh brother."  
  
Li said "Oh mother."  
  
Meilin said "Li, shut-up.  
  
Li said "No, why don't you?" By the way, do you have any ketchup?"  
  
Meilin said "ARRG"  
  
Li keeps talking and talking. Madison asked Sakura "Hey lets make up lots of rhymes for tomorrow like what Li's doing."  
"Starting today, we will do rhymes just like Li is doing."  
  
Sakura said "Sure, It's fun to make rhymes."  
  
Li said "And let's go the Alpines."  
  
Meilin said "Shut-up, shut -up, shut-up."  
  
Li said "Gues what Meilin?"  
  
Meilin said "What?"  
  
Li said "I am so cool, but i am glad that I am not a fool."  
  
Meilin said "So what if you are cool. I don't care."  
  
Madison said "I got chased by the bear."   
  
Sakura said "Then after that, we should run over there."  
  
Meilin said "Great. First Li, Now it's Madison and Sakura with rhymes."  
  
Meilin said "You guys are all rhyme-aholics." And great, I live my cousin who rhymes and acts  
weird too much."  
  
Sakura said "Hey Li, have you got chased by the bee?"  
  
Li said "Yeah, then after that i saw tree and landed on my knee."  
  
Madison " Let's go home so that nextime we can go to Rome."  
  
Li " That's a good one." Li laughed."  
  
Sakura "I need a bath, but first i need to finish my math."  
  
Li said "Those are Coolios."  
  
Meilin said "Yeah, but you are all acting like foolios."  
  
Then Meilin,Li,Sakura and Madison left the park and all headed home.  
  
(Li and Meilin residence)  
  
Li said "I met a cupid and she told me that I wasn't stupid." HeeehHeeh ahahahah- Li laughed.  
  
Meilin said "Uh-Uh.whatever."  
  
Li said "My name is Li because that's me."  
  
Since Meilin got annoyed of Li's rhymes. She decided to do a little rhyming and tease Li.  
  
Meilin said "Oh yeah. Your name is Li because you got a D.  
  
Li said "Meilin is annoyed but I have a friend name Lloyd."  
  
Meilin got more annoyed and she didn't care about Li's rhyming.  
  
Meilin went upstairs to go to bed. Then said "Good nite."  
  
Li said "Food Fight." Meilin said "Shut-up"   
  
Li acted like an ecco. Li said "Shut-up"  
  
Meilin said "I am going to sleep now."  
  
Li said "I am going to sleep now."  
  
Meilin asked "Will you stop copying me?"  
  
Li said "Will you stop copying me?"  
  
Meilin said "That's it. You're gonna pay for the price"  
  
Li said "That's it. You're gonna pay for the price." Oh, by the way you want some rice?"  
  
Meilin said "Go away and don't come back"  
  
Li said "Go away and don't come back" Hmm.. I'll come back.  
  
Meilin said "GOOD NITE LI SYAORAN."  
  
Li said "GOOD NITE LI SYAORAN."  
  
Then Meilin had fallen a sleep and Li falled asleep.  
  
Good nite.  
  
The End.  
  
Tell me if you want me to continue. sorry if not good. oh well.   
i might make a better story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: Li rhyming again

  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Li rhyming again.  
  
  
Li was singing and rhyming and he also made fun of Meilin.  
  
Li said "Meilin sucks cuz she can't get 50 bucks" Li laughed and laughed.  
  
Meilin said "Oh yeah. Li so stupid and over it smells so putrid."  
  
Li said "Meilin is the third that's why she's a nerd." Hehehehehehehe  
  
Meilin "Shut up, Li" Li said "Shut up,L...I am not falling for that." Shut up Meilin.  
  
Li says "Meilin's so whacked that's why she is quacked."  
  
This made Meilin furious. She was now mad at Li. She yelled at him and told him to shut his mouth."  
  
Li just said "Oh well."   
  
Li said "Meilin is so dumb, that's why she can't have any bubblegum."  
  
Meilin "............."  
  
Li said "I have a sword that's so cool, but I ain't bored cuz Meilin's a fool."  
  
Meilin "GRRRRRRR!!!!"  
  
Li "RAAAAAOOOOOORRRRR!"  
  
Li said " I am glad my last name is Syaoran (Showron) cuz Meilin's last name is moron."  
  
Li said "Meilin's last name is Rae, that's why she is so gay."  
  
Meilin "ENOUGH!" Li said "hahaha, tough luck."  
  
Li said "Meilin's so gay cuz she has can't find no way."  
  
Meilin said "That's it, I am getting out of here!" Good Bye  
  
Meilin leaves out of the house and heads towards to Madison's house.  
  
(Over to Madisons)  
  
Meilin said "Madison, could you please help me?"  
  
Madison asked "Why, what's wrong, Meilin?"  
  
Meilin said "I can't stand of Li's rhymes and he teased me today."  
  
Madison said "Li's just having a good time. You should let him be."  
  
Meilin said "I know, but he gets on my nerves."  
  
Madison said "Well, just have fun with him. There's nothing wrong with  
Li rhyming and making jokes."  
  
(Sakura goes to Li's house)  
  
Ding Ding as the doorbell rang. Li answered and it was Sakura.  
  
Li said "Hi, Sakura what's up?"   
  
Sakura: nothin much.  
  
Li: want to come inside?  
  
Sakura: sure  
  
Li: I am just rhyming and making jokes and I did make Meilin angry today.  
  
Sakura: Oh really. That's cool. I love to hear your rhymes. Did you tease  
Meilin a lot.  
  
Li: Yep and it was fun. I like bugging her.   
  
Sakura: I'd agree with you. Bugging Meilin is so fun.  
  
Li: Yup.   
  
Sakura: Hey Li, what do you think of Meilin?  
  
Li: She's a brat and acts like a mean rat.  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
Li: Since, she bugs me a lot when we go capture clow cards, remember Sakura?  
  
Sakura: I remember she hangs on to you all day.  
  
Li: And that's why, I like to give her my treatment...hehehehe.  
  
Sakura: That's what she gets for bugging you."  
  
Li: Meilin's so stupid, that's why can't make friends with a cupid."  
  
Sakura: That's neato. Is meilin stupid?  
  
Li: I don't know.. I' just like making fun of her. hehehehe  
  
Li: Meilin's a plum that why she is a big bum.  
  
Sakura: Good one. I'll try for a rhyming.  
  
Sakura: I got this book and you gave Meilin a dirty look.  
  
Li: hehehehe  
  
Sakura: Meilin is mean that's why she is not the dean.  
  
Sakura: Meilin ate grass but I guess she couldn't pass.  
  
Sakura: My name is Sakura and I have a friend name Mamura.  
  
Li: My name is Li and I got stuck by the big fat tree.  
  
Li: I don't know, but meilin said "Whoah"  
  
Sakura: Kero's not here, but Meilin has fear.  
  
Sakura: Kero met a guy named Mero.  
  
Li: Oh really?  
  
Sakura: Nah, just kidding.  
  
The End: i hope you like it. well sorry for the story if it sucks  
  
I am not good at stories. 


	4. Li Rhymes and Sakura Rhymes

  
Chapter 4  
  
Li's Rhymes and Sakura's Rhymes  
  
Li: Meilin is a geek that's why she is so weak  
  
Sakura: That's why she's a freak and doesn't know the days of the week.  
  
Li: I think's that's wacked but that's a fact.  
  
Sakura: I think it's true, but she doesn't have a clue.  
  
Li: I am a brat and no one can't beat that.  
  
Sakura: You're a brat? hahahaaa.. I don't think you are a brat. You are cool.  
  
Li: I hope i don't act like a fool.  
  
Sakura: Don't worry Li. By the way, you're the funnest person to hang around with.  
  
Li: Sakura, you really think so?  
  
Sakura: Yup. Meilin's just a partypooper.  
  
Li: I guess she is. She annoys and bugs me so i do the same. hehehehehe.  
  
Sakura: By the way, she can't play cuz she finds no way.  
  
Li: Oh wells. Hey Sakura, do you want to go the park tomorrow and hang out and have fun?  
  
Sakura: Cool. Sure. Anyways I'd better get going to my house. My brother will be worried and also upset if i don't   
go home on time. see you later, Li  
  
Li: later Sakura. bye  
  
(Sakura's Place)  
  
Sakura rhymes and sings as well. here's her rhymes:  
  
My name is Sakura and I saw a lady named Falura.  
  
I saw the gaki but i was with Yamazaki and he was wearing Khaki.  
  
My name is Kero and your way down to zero, by the way I met a guy name Mero.  
  
-Kero had heard Sakura's rhymes and asked why's she's acting weird and hyper today.  
  
Sakura: It's fun. I got the rhyming moves and heard Li making rhymes and annoying Meilin.  
  
Kero: You mean that Li-Syaoran brat, kid, annoys Meilin with his rhyming and that's how i heard you with great timing.  
  
Sakura: Kero, wanna join me and Li with the rhyming.  
  
Kero: Uh sure. Oh ok.  
  
Sakura: :) Cool...we all can bug Meilin  
  
Kero: Bugging Meilin is my speciality. I'll join with you and Li.  
  
Sakura: Hurray!  
  
Kero: My name is Kero and I have a pet which is a ferrow, I have a rival  
name Suppy who acts like a guppy.   
  
Sakura: Suppy? Why Suppy?  
  
Kero: Cuz he's thinks he's cool and I ain't no fool.  
  
Sakura: I am so lucky and i have dog name plucky.  
  
Kero: I am so happy, this is story is so mappy.  
  
Sakura: We're going to park tomorrow. wanna come, Kero  
  
Kero: Yup. Well this story will con't next chapter.  
  
Li and Sakura rhymes but also Li and Sakura have feelings for each other.  
  
hehehehe  
  
Sakura: KERO!  
  
Kero: Nothin...  
  
Sakura: Did you say next chapter will also be about me having feelings with Li?  
  
Kero: I know Li likes you and you like Li. nanananananana  
  
Sakura: *blushes* I do like him and how do you know if he likes me?  
  
Kero: cuz I know and I won't tell you. figure it out.. hahahahaha  
  
Sakura: Oh wells, at least Kero can't get himself a girlfriend.  
  
Kero: WHAT!  
  
Sakura: Nothing!.  
  
Kero: I heard you.. You said I can't have a girlfriend.....??  
  
Kero: Hey author of this fic, next time make me fic of me and my true love. ok ?  
  
Author: I guess..  
  
Kero: Well, author of this fic, make the continuation next chapter if you like.  
  
Author: I'll make the next chapter, so don't worry Kero. K?  
  
Kero: Ok. cool  
  
Author: Hey, guess what Kero? I support S+S (Sakura and Syaoran Romance)  
  
Kero: That explains it. Sakura likes Li and Li likes Sakura.  
  
Author: Yup. well gotta get going. talk to you later.  
  
Kero: By the way, bye bye  
  
Author : Bye Kero.  
  
  
The End: Next chapter: The Park (Li and Sakura) 


	5. At The Park (Sakura and Li)

  
  
  
The Park (Li and Sakura)  
  
Sakura met Li in the park and they were talking for awhile.  
Li wanted to tell her something -his true feelings for her.  
  
Li: Sakura, could I tell you something?  
  
Sakura: Sure, what is it?  
  
Li: Well I never told you this, but I have feelings for you, Sakura.  
  
Sakura: *blushes*  
  
Li: I really like you and I love you, Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Li, I love you too.  
  
Li: Really?  
  
Sakura: Yup. You're the sweetest and kindest and caring guy I met.  
  
Li: Cool. You're the nicest,sweetest,friendliest, and cutest girl I met.  
  
Sakura: thanks.  
  
Li: I also admire you because how you help others as well.  
  
Sakura: You've helped me alot Li, when go on card capturing.  
  
Li: Yeah, I know.  
  
Sakura: You're still a good cardcaptor.  
  
Li: Thanks.   
  
Li and Sakura hugs each other and they kissed each other. How romantic?  
  
Li: Hey Author, could you make more stories of me and Sakura?  
  
Author: Sure, I'll make some S+S fics sometimes.  
  
Li: Cool.  
  
Sakura: Thanks author.  
  
Li: Hey Sakura, do you want to continue with our rhyming and stuff?  
  
Sakura: Yup. It's fun.  
  
Li: Coolio.  
  
Sakura: I really like Li because I am really free.  
  
Li: Sakura's my love and her heart symbolizes the white dove.  
  
Sakura: My heart belongs to Li and no one else but me.  
  
Li: That's why my name is Li.  
  
Sakura: Li is so cool and math isn't a tool.  
  
Li: Sakura's so cute and she can play the flute.  
  
Sakura: Li is so sweet and Meilin gets beat.  
  
Li: Sakura's so right and Meilin turned out with a fright.  
  
Sakura: Meilin is got a job and met a guy name bob.  
  
Li: She got in to a mob and I had to sob.  
  
Sakura: Kero's got a toy which happens to be a boy.  
  
Li: I passed by and said Chips Ahoy.  
  
Sakura: Me and Li loved each other but we need to respect on another.  
  
Li: That's so true cuz we got some clues.  
  
Sakura: Annoying Meilin can be fun and that's why we're not done.  
  
Li: Meilin can be a pain that's why she is insane.  
  
Sakura: This is so lame that this is a great game.  
  
Li: I don't know why but I am so shy.  
  
Sakura: Oh Li, don't worry don't cry.  
  
Li: I will certainly try.  
  
Sakura: I love you, I love you  
  
Li: My sweet Sakura, I love you as well.  
  
Sakura: I love you with all my heart.  
  
Li: I love you with all my heart, too.  
  
Sakura: My Prince Li.  
  
Li: Sweet ever dearest Princess Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Oh handsome sweet Prince Li.  
  
Li: This is cool. Showing our signs of love.  
  
Sakura: Let's us reach the stars above.  
  
Li: Li!  
  
Sakura: Sakura!  
  
Li: Cardcaptors all unite.  
  
Sakura: Evil forces surrender tonite.  
  
Li: Hiya  
  
Sakura: Booom!  
  
Li: Meilin Meilin!  
  
Sakura: American Beauty!  
  
Li: Here comes love, do you duty!  
  
Sakura: check it to the pom poms and do the twist.  
  
Li: Just like this.  
  
Li: Oh Meilin's weird, Oh Meilin's weird  
  
Sakura: La La La La La La La La  
  
Li: It's one time she made a freakin crime, it's one day that's she's can't play.  
  
Sakura: Oh Meilin's dumb, Oh Meilin's dumb  
  
Li: La La La La La La LA La LAA LALAla  
  
Sakura: She can't eat no bubblegum, she can act like a plum.  
  
Li: Oh we are free, Oh we are free.  
  
Sakura: La La La LA LA LA LA LA La LA  
  
Li: There's a pretty tree, that's what she can be.  
  
Sakura: Oh that's so cool , Oh that's so cool  
  
Li: La La La La La La La La La La  
  
Sakura: We ain't little fools, we aint doing no drools.  
  
Li and Sakura were also laughing and having a good time. Since they already  
told their true feelings, they are now a couple b/f and g/f  
  
Then Meilin came by and saw Sakura and Li having a great time and laughing and making up rhymes.  
  
Meilin: So, there you guys are? I have been looking all over for you guys.  
  
Li: That's cool.  
  
Sakura: We are just having fun and doing stuffs like rhyming.  
  
Meilin: Oh really?  
  
Sakura: Yup. It's fun.  
  
Meilin: Cool. But I don't want to hear, Li's stupid rhyming.  
  
Li: Hey! My Rhymes are fun and cooler.  
  
Meilin: According to me, They suck and they are as well stupider.  
  
Sakura: Why don't visit the Jupiter?  
  
Meilin: I am not going to Jupiter.  
  
Li: Rhyming is fun and it could be done.  
  
Meilin: Li is not so cool cuz he acts like a freakin fool.  
  
Li: You're a freakin fool, Meilin. Not me.  
  
Sakura: I...Like....agreee with Li. He's cool.  
  
Meilin: WHAT!  
  
Sakura: He's cool  
  
Meilin: And so you act like a fool, Sakura.  
  
SAkura: I am not a FOOL!  
  
Meilin: Cuz Li's your number one tool.  
  
Sakura: Shutup  
  
Li: Shutup Meilin.  
  
Meilin: NO, YOu guyz shut up?  
  
Meilin: YOu freak..  
  
Li: Your a geek.  
  
Meilin: *Gets angered*  
  
Li: *laughs*  
  
Meilin: That's it. Li sucks. Why do I have a cousin, who bugs me so much?  
  
Li: Why do I have a cousin, who acts bratty and so mean?  
  
Meilin: I am not mean.  
  
Sakura: I think Li's nice.  
  
Meilin: You think Li's nice?  
  
Sakura: Heck Ya, I think so.  
  
Meilin: You gotta be kidding.  
  
Sakura: Not kidding.  
  
Meilin: Li's not nice, he's the meanest and most jerkiest person. He' glares too much.  
  
Sakura: He's just having fun.  
  
Meilin: Having fun?!  
  
Meilin: Heck no.  
  
Sakura: Yup Yup Yes Yes.  
  
Meilin: I am bored and annoyed of you two.  
  
Sakura/Li: Same here as well.  
  
Sakura: You just don't know how to have fun, do you Meilin?  
  
Meilin: SHUT UP, AVALON!  
  
Sakura: Make me, Ms. Rae  
  
Li: Meilin is here, Meilin's here in the park  
  
Sakura: How many times can she bark?  
  
Li: One, two, three  
  
Sakura: 4, 5, 6..  
  
Li: She can bark six times..  
  
Sakura: hehehehehehehe  
  
Meilin: That's it. You guyz are dumb.  
  
Sakura: Guess what Meilin?  
  
Meilin: What Ms. Avalon?  
  
Sakura: I love Li   
  
Li: And I love Sakura. And it's for reals.  
  
Meilin: No! This cannot be. Li is mine and you don't have time.  
  
Sakura: Li's is mine and he is so fine.  
  
Li: Sakura's my sweety and your acting so freaky.  
  
Li and Sakura kiss each other and hugged each other.  
Meilin was envious but she still gets annoyed of both Li and Sakura.  
  
Meilin: This can't be..Li's my cousin and he's my friend.  
  
Sakura: Well say Good bye and this is The End.  
  
  
The End..  
  
Next Chapter: Having fun..  
  
I will need more time to update new fanfics. sorry if i take longer.  
It will be awhile. anyways enjoy and i hope you like it.  
Sorry if anybody doesn't like this fic.  
  
  
no flames please.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
